


Maybe It's Not Good It's Friday?

by Sora_Kitsune



Category: Lalin's Curse (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, bad with tags, first fanfic in 15 years, non human original characters, slight depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Kitsune/pseuds/Sora_Kitsune
Summary: Fridays are usually the day you look forward to the most after a long week.---------------------------------------------------------------basically why did David decide to go to the bridge that one winter day.
Relationships: Felix López Dorado/David García Martínez
Kudos: 8





	Maybe It's Not Good It's Friday?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Author notes~  
> Thank you so much for giving this story a read. Its been ages since I've written fanfic but really this idea just came to me last week and I really got motivated to put it into writing. This series, Lalin's Curse is so cute but I really wondered what happened to David to make him attempt suicide. I do apologize if somethings are slightly off from the canon. ( i hear there s a version called Deleted but i haven't read it so if things are different, then please forgive that. im just writing this based on the webtoons knowledge and my own thoughts.) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> also sorry for any typos. 
> 
> also Italics are thoughts and texting  
> Bold is a non human talking
> 
> i will edit this as much as i can whenever i can. so check that out when you can!

**Maybe It's Not Good It's Friday?**

It was a cold, winter night. The whole town of Lalin was blanketed in freshly fallen snow. A boy with ash blond hair and round, amber-colored eyes sat crisscrossed on his blue plaid sheets as he wrote some notes in a file. This boy, David, dawned green and yellow pjs. He was just finishing up when he remembered he need send a message.

Thursday 9:15pm

_Hey Felix! Did you want to to see the new the live taping of the supernatural show with me tomorrow?? They are playing it on the big screen! I’m so excited!_

It didn’t take long for the receiver of the message. The receiver,Felix, was also a young boy with dark skin and dark blue hair. He was just finished putton on his Black striped pajama pants that he wore with a green long sleeved shirt. Brown eyes scanned the message as he plots down on his bed. And quickly shoots a reply.

9:16

_Yeah sure. But shouldn’t you first be focusing on your presentation tomorrow, David? I hope you finished it this time._

9:17

_Geez Felix! Of course I finished it!_

9:18

_What did you write it on? Let me guess, something about aliens right? Haha_

The blond haired boy paused after reading the message to bite his finger before replying. A bad nervous habit he’s developed. Something abour it slightly processes his negative feelings.

9:20

_So what if I did... the teacher said we could write it in anything we liked..._

9:21

_Haha so you had to write about alien stuff. But at least it’s done and it’s something you can talk for days about so I guess you’ll be fine. And I’ll be in a different class then !_

9:25

_Yeah that’s true..._

The black haired boy didn’t notice anything in his friend’s slightly delayed messages. He rolls over from his back to his left side and sends another message.

9:26

_So I’ll meet you at the gates after school. Is your dad picking us up or are we just riding our bikes there._

The blond boy perked up a bit in excitement. Hes quickly removed his digit from his mouth to hastily send a reply.

9:27

_Yeah! He’s gonna pick us up if he gets out of work in time. Otherwise we’ll have to ride our bikes. The show starts at 5pm. There’s also a little short to watch before the show so I wanna get there before then. Dad can pick us up about 3:30._

9:28

_And class gets out at 3pm so let’s meet at 3:15?_

9:29

_Since your class is on the other side of the school that last period, I’ll be waiting for you._

9:30

_Sounds good. See ya tomorrow bueños noches._

9:31

_See you tomorrow. I’ll give you a short preview of my presentation in the morning! Bueños noches._

Felix shuddered a bit after reading that last message. Though he loves his friend David, sometimes when David gets too excited about supernatural topics, it’s impossible to shut him up. But afterwards he shrug, charged his phone and laid back in his bed for a peaceful rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David was so happy about seeing the show with Felix that he seemed to forget any troubles he could’ve had. After preparing a few more things for the next day including an alien T-shirt for Felix to wear, he hopped into bed for a peaceful night filled with pleasant dreams. Only to dream of flying, soundlessly gliding through the a blue cloudless sky. A sense of peace washed over him as he closed his eyes, relaxed smile slightly graces his face. Soon gravity took hold of him as he started to plummet out of the sky. But he didn’t struggle and let his body fall into the nothingness of darkness below. Just before blue turned to black, a small tear was shed.


End file.
